


"Coffee"

by desideriuhm



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, thats really it, you just make coffee for L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desideriuhm/pseuds/desideriuhm
Summary: "Don't stay awake for too longDon't go to bedI'll make a cup of coffee for your head"In which you make L a cup of coffee.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	"Coffee"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Coffee" by beabadoobee

It was the dead of the night. The other members of the NPA had returned home by now. You had stayed late, you weren’t sure how long you would stay for, but coming home to your cold, lonely apartment didn’t seem appealing. You were comfortable with just the company L- Watari being in another room of the luxurious hotel room- gave you for right now, even if it wasn’t much since he was focused on doing surveillance even when no one was awake; Just knowing there was the presence of someone else here was enough. For now, you were okay with being here, 

The room was shrouded in darkness, only the pale dim glow from the TVs and monitors illuminating the room. although you had no idea why L insisted on doing surveillance even when no one was awake. You worked on finishing a few files, sitting on the green ornate couch behind where L was perched in the similarly styled chair. Computer on the wooden coffee table in front of you, careful to avoid the stacks of books, papers, and cases of security footage that were sporadically littered on the edges of the table surrounding the small space you had made to work. You finished typing up another file, feeling the air from the air conditioning blowing into your already tired eyes, you broke your concentration by blinking, feeling the sensation and sting of how dry your eyes were, and then the immediate refresh of your eyelids covering your tired eyes. Soon lifting one hand from the keyboard to cover your eyes, the cold of your skin seeping into your senses. You took in the sounds around you; The fans whirring from your computer and the cable boxes of the TVs, the aforementioned air conditioner ventilating the room with fresh air, Watari’s just barely heard shuffling in the other room, L’s shallow breathing and own shuffling in his chair, taking sips of his overly sweet coffee, the clink of his cup hitting the saucer every few seconds, which eventually stopped. You opened your eyes in curiosity, taking a minute to adjust and the pooling black in your vision taking no favors to the dimly lit view, eyes meeting the back of L’s ebony locks that almost melted into the darkness that surrounded his frame if not for the light shining onto his face. The second he attempted to stifle a yawn he pulled out his phone to message Watari for another cup. Something, a feeling you couldn’t yet place, made you stand up and walk over through the scattered papers, opened books, and cases that lay on the floor enclosing the path to L.

His eyes gravitated in your direction as he heard your footsteps, preventing him from finishing the text. You stood where he sat in front of the three TVs, separated by the coffee table with the cable boxes, and his cup sat hardly any feet away from them. His eyes following your actions carefully watching your every movement, mouth opened what to ask what it was before his breath hitched at seeing you reached over to pick up his emptied cup, he looked back up to you, quickly pressing his thumb to his teeth questioning your action. You warmly smiled at him and said “I’ll get some more for you,” his eyes seemed wider as he pondered your intentions, his eyes taking a moment to search yours. The dim light shone on his face allowing you to see his tired, unkempt appearance; Eye bags that stretched under his already dark eyes, almost covered by his messy hair. His pale, almost translucent skin making his eye bags look even deeper than usual. Hints of lavender mixing with the overbearing grey. Flecks of red near his dark irises staining the whites of his eyes. He scrambled to find a response before saying you didn’t have to. Though you ignored his last statement and made your way, once again through the cluttered floor to the coffee maker, waiting for the instant coffee to fill the cup, before adding the absurd amount of sugar and packets of creamer, stirring it with a spoon. 

Handing the coffee back to L, to which he thanked you, and raised the cup to his pale lips as you expectedly watched him take a sip, hoping he’d provide you with feedback. 

“Is it okay? I can get you more sugar and creamers if you want.” You attempted. 

“No need, you made it perfectly. Thank you.” L’s eyes met yours again, the corners of his mouth rising attempting to show the same warmth your previous smile had. 

“It’s no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
